GOING CRAZY
by GoldenGurl
Summary: Kane is getting tired of the WWF and is involved in a near death experience


Going Crazy  
  
  
"Kane,Kane come on dude wake up". "Why are you asleep when you've got such a big match coming up"? Kane had suddenly fallen asleep in his locker room stationed at Rupp Arena in Lexington Kentucky. If not for fellow superstar Chris Jericho then poor Kane may have slept through his whole match with Stone Cold Steve Austin. The match that evening had to be the one that mattered to him the most. It would be for the wwf championship. Lately Kane had been having some very bad luck as far as titles were concerned. Just a week before he had lost 3 title matches:one for the hardcore titles, one for the tag team championship with his brother The Undertaker and the last one for the Intercontinental title.  
  
Kane got on his tight black and red costume and pulled out his container of black makeup. He totally hated that black makeup. It smelt bad and was so much trouble to take off but he put it on anyway. Suddenly referee Earl Hebner came in and informed him that he needed to start heading to the ring. He left his locker room and headed toward the infamous ring.  
  
Stone Cold was already in the ring with his "gameface" already on. Kane entered the ring but before he could even get both feet in the ring, Austin clobbered him. 4 hard knock punches from Austin threw Kane to the ground. Kane got back up but Austin countered with a superkick which also knocked the big red machine off of his feet. Kane had never had this much trouble in a match? What was wrong with him now? Finally Kane got to his feet and knocked Austin over with his huge black boot. Austin fell to his feet and Kane went for the cover. But before the 1-2-3 Austin countered again with the ankle lock!! Kane was thriving in pain and felt like he would sink to his death with that ankle lock. He couldn't take it anymore and let Austin win and keep the title.  
  
Kane didn't even have the energy to fight back so he just walked out of the ring with his head held low almost feeling like it was going to fall to the ground. When Kane entered his locker room he went right to his duffle bag, undressed and walked out of the arena.  
  
As Kane woke up the next day he thought about the sucky past couple of weeks that he had had. Kane loved wrestling in the beginning of his career and now he hated every minute of it. Kane had just been in the federation for 3 years and was already depressed about losing and so sick of it that he could scream!! That was it, he couldn't take it anymore and called his brother, The Undertaker.  
  
"Hey Taker, look i gotta talk to you about something". "You don't even understand what's going through my mind right now". "I am so sick of this business, i have to leave or I swear I will do something that I regret".  
  
"Yo back up a minute slick, why you so depressed all of a sudden". "You have had loads of success so why are you depressed all of a sudden"?  
  
"I'm sick of the business, I'm sick of losing and I'm just sick of everything". "I don't know why I am feeling this way but I am and I don't know what to do". "I am really afraid of what I may do to stop my depression".  
  
The Undertaker was very concerned about the bitter feelings of his brother. "Kane what brought this all on"?  
  
"I dunno I am just not made for this business". "I just get so pissed off about losing every single match that's set forth for me and plus I think I'm going bankrupt". "God I just want out of this". Just then tears rolled down Kane's face as he thought more and more about it. Suddenly he couldn't help it and he broke out in tears to his brother".  
  
The Undertaker was very concerned."Oh my god Kane I am so worried about you". "Go get some help for yourself please". "There's a great psychiatrist right down the road from the arena".  
  
"No..No...No I don't need professional help, I can handle it myself". Kane hurridly got out of Rupp Arena got in his rental car. As he was driving down the road to the sound of "Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum he thought about all that was going on. He felt so alone, so abandoned from all society. Kane didn't have that many friends in the federation and no one to talk to except Taker. The cloudy night sky suddenly produced huge buckets of rain and flashy bolts of lightening. Tears raced down Kane's face as his depression increased. He had had these feelings before. The time that he was locked in his own house to burn to death and then abandoned by his own father at a young age. He actually wanted to die right now. Before he knew it, Kane was driving at a speed of 95 mph and getting faster. Just then his rental car swerved to the side of the road..getting faster and faster each time. Before he could take control of the car,Kane was plowed into a huge tree.....  
  
  
  



End file.
